


A Butterfly Flaps Its Wings

by katling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus is sort of a ghost, I have no idea where this is going, M/M, Return fic, but the idea won't leave me alone, it's the crossroads again, so hang on tight, we might be in for a wild ride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katling/pseuds/katling
Summary: At the crossroads between life and death, Severus Snape is offered a choice. He makes an unexpected decision and that one small change could have monumental effects.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter of this is something of a prologue and has been previously posted here as [Decision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8827930). This idea has been nagging at me since I wrote that piece so I'm going to toss caution to the wind and see where this goes.

Albus Dumbledore somehow wasn’t surprised when he found himself being summoned to the halfway point between life and death again. He couldn’t have said who or what had summoned him but a summoning it was nonetheless. And with all that was going on in the world – and at Hogwarts in particular – right now, he’d expected the summons about Harry wouldn’t be the only one. Still he wasn’t sure he’d entirely expected to see this person when the summons came this time, especially when the impression came that the person in question was refusing to make a decision as to his fate.

He smiled sadly when he saw that Severus Snape’s appearance was much as it had been that fateful day when Lily and James had been killed. He couldn’t say why Severus’ consciousness had forced itself back to that age but he suspected he knew anyway. He looked around the void as he walked over to the sullen, brooding young man and wondered what place Severus had conjured. He didn’t look like he was enjoying it much.

“Hello, Severus.”

Severus didn’t look up but he did twitch and sigh. “I should have known you wouldn’t leave me alone, even in death.”

Albus looked amused then quirked an eyebrow as he read the patterns in the void. That was _very_ interesting.

“That’s hardly my fault, dear boy,” he said, sitting down next to Severus. “You’re the one who won’t make a decision. I’m just the one who’s been asked to give you a prod to get you moving.”

He saw the sharp-eyed look Severus gave him and smiled amiably. The sour young man had always had such a marvellously quick mind. It had made keeping ahead of him very difficult at times. He waited for the questions to come but once again Severus was his usual contrary self and kept silent. Albus really did like the young man, not that Severus would have ever accepted that. Too busy flagellating himself for his sins, real and imagined. But then, all things being told, Albus would be a terrible hypocrite if he chastised someone else for wallowing in self-pity when he’d never been able to break himself of the habit.

“So what is keeping you here?” he finally asked when the silence stretched a little too long. “Stubbornness? Contrariness? Curiosity?”

He rolled his eyes affectionately at the air of smug satisfaction that suddenly came from the man sitting beside him. Severus always had liked playing these little games. Well, it didn’t cost Albus anything now to indulge him. Then the smug satisfaction faded as quickly as it had arisen.

“No.” Severus paused. “Regrets.”

“My dear boy,” Albus said fondly. “You have reached a point where regrets are pointless. You are beyond regrets. You simply have a decision to make.”

He waited calmly and patiently while Severus mulled over that then the man stood up. Albus joined him and smiled benignly.

“Ah, I see you have made your decision. It is a bold one, Severus, but one I think you will come to enjoy.”

Severus made a non-committal noise. “Perhaps.”

Albus chuckled then he placed a hand on Severus’ shoulder. “Be well, my boy.”

Severus gave him a stiff nod then walked off into the void. The strange fog swirled around him then obscured him from Albus’ view. He watched a little longer, just to be sure, then he turned and wandered off, humming a jaunty little tune under his breath.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus returns and finds his way to what was once a safe haven, not knowing whether it still is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is, as the relationships tag says, a Severus/Abe fic. I have a headcanon formed out of some RPing I did of a fairly complicated relationship, which I will likely expound on during the course of the fic, to show how they ended up as they are in this chapter. This also has a number of my headcanons about Severus as well, which YMMV in regards to. Again, they will slowly be revealed as the story unfolds. However, one headcanon I do hold to is that Severus is not a very nice man but that he's also a lot more complicated than that simple description.

The Shrieking Shack lay silent and still, dust motes floating in the air as though a great battle hadn’t been fought not too far away. In a small upstairs room, a black clad body of a man with a gaping gash at the neck lay just as silent and still as the rest of the shack, a drying pool of blood becoming tacky and dark underneath. Then, as the dust motes floated and fell, the gash on the man’s neck slowly, slowly closed. For a moment, nothing further happened then the man groaned and his eyes flickered open. They were full of confusion and wariness and pain that only increased when the man forced himself onto his feet.

Severus Snape swayed alarmingly as he looked around the room in confusion. He looked down and saw the pool of drying blood on the floorboards and one hand flew up to his throat. The fingers of that hand drifted over a set of white, well-healed scars and Severus shivered. His memory was telling him he had died but everything else was telling him he was very much alive. His instincts screamed at him to _move_ , to _get out_ and for lack of anything else to do, he obeyed them.

He paused when he stepped out of the Shack. The sounds of celebration drifted through the clear night air and he wondered what they were celebrating. Had Potter actually won? What the hell was happening?

He moved almost on automatic, stumbling and staggering as he made his way around the outskirts of the village and then through the dark alleys until he reached the gate that led into the back yard of the Hog’s Head. He hadn’t been here since Albus’ death. He hadn’t known how much Aberforth knew about his brother’s plans and he couldn’t afford to take the risk of being anywhere near someone with the surname ‘Dumbledore’ anyway. He didn’t know what was happening now, to him, to the _world_ , but if anyone would have answers it would be Aberforth.

He reached out with one shaking hand and opened the gate, slipping into the dark yard. Movement and a faint bleat told him that Aberforth’s goat was still here but he didn’t pause to pat her as he once would have. He had too many questions, too many uncertainties. He placed a hand on the handle of the back door and relaxed a little when it opened easily. So Aberforth hadn’t warded him out. That was one small mercy.

He crept up the back stairs and paused to check the landing was clear before making his way to the hidden door that led to Aberforth’s rooms. Once again he was surprised to find that he was still keyed into the wards and he wondered why Aberforth hadn’t changed them. He’d find the answer out soon enough. The old man would have felt him crossing the wards and no doubt he would be up here soon enough to find out who was there. He wanted to sit down, to collapse on the floor, but he summoned what remained if his strength and stayed standing.

It took longer than he expected for the door to open but Aberforth entered as Severus had expected him to – wand at the ready. But that’s when things stopped going as Severus expected them to. Instead of recriminations or hexes coming his way, Aberforth lowered his wand and fumbled the door shut as he stared at Severus with white-faced shock.

“Merlin’s balls,” the old man breathed. “Severus?”

Severus frowned and nodded. “Of course. Who else would I be?”

Aberforth slowly approached as though he expected Severus to disappear at any moment then he reached out with a shaking hand to touch Severus’ arm.

“Bloody hell. You’re really here.”

Severus didn’t have time to process that wonder-filled statement before he was suddenly pulled into a fierce and fervent hug. He froze in sheer and utter surprise before slowly relaxing and bringing his arms up awkwardly.

It wasn’t as though he and Abe had never hugged before though admittedly it wasn’t common. After their admittedly unpleasant beginning which had resulted him being booted out of the pub on his arse, they had become friends of an odd sort and then, in a turn that had startled Severus though he’d never bothered to question it too much, lovers when the moment presented itself… which hadn’t been often. Severus had never bothered to consider why Abe or how he felt about it or anything like that. Abe didn’t ask questions. Abe provided one or more forms of comfort without needing lengthy explanations or trying to manipulate him. Abe had always just been there. It was more than anyone else in his life had ever offered him.

“Abe?” he said with a blend of irritation and confusion. There was also a querulous note in his voice that spoke of his exhaustion.

Abe was familiar enough with that tone from Severus that he chuckled and let the man go. He left his hands on Severus’ shoulders though and simply looked at him.

“Damn.”

When his wards had been tripped, he’d been expecting any number of people but the last one had been Severus bloody Snape. He’d been told the man was dead, though the explanation had been decidedly lacking in details, but somehow he wasn’t surprised that Severus had managed to cheat death. He was the epitome of the cunning Slytherin and he’d no doubt had some trick up his sleeve to survive whatever had tried to kill him.

Severus had, in the meantime, been putting two and two together. He wasn’t sure if he was coming up with four but he suspected he was close to it.

“I died,” he said flatly.

Abe arched an eyebrow. That wasn’t what he’d been expecting. “That’s what I was told but it seems you beat the odds again, m’lad.”

Severus shook his head with a growing frown. “No, Abe. I died.”

Abe gave him a good long look then nudged him over to the couch. He then extracted a bottle of the really good whiskey from the cabinet and poured a couple of glasses before handing one over and joining Severus on the couch.

“Alright,” he said, seeing no reason to doubt Severus’ word. The man might be an inveterate liar but he tended to curb the habit around Abe. Not completely but Abe had enough experience with the man to know the difference. “So what happened?”

Severus frowned and stared down at the glass in his hand. Neither of them commented on the way his hand was shaking. “I… don’t know.” He was lying, partially anyway, and he was grateful when Abe just grunted and didn’t call him on it. He flicked a glance over at the old man. “Potter… did he succeed?”

Abe nodded. “He did. Very dramatically too. He died and somehow came back to life. No idea how and something tells me I don’t want to know. Anyway, he then confronted Voldemort and killed him.”

A shudder went through Severus. Abe felt it but didn’t comment. He knew what Severus had been up to and what’s more he knew why and he knew how his brother had been manipulating Severus for years. This was tantamount to freedom for the man. A pity he had to go and ruin the party now.

“There are going to be questions.”

Severus froze and his eyes became opaque as he swallowed hard. “No,” he said in a low murmur that Abe barely heard. It was the bone-deep weariness that mad Abe react the way he did.

“Someone’s eventually going to think about you and go and check the Shack. To bring your body back if nothing else.” Severus winced and Abe nodded knowingly. “You left tracks. Question is… do you want people to know you’re not dead?”

Severus shook his head, his expression bitter and sour. “No.”

Abe patted him on the shoulder and put his glass down. “Didn’t think so. Stay here. No one other than you and me can get past the wards at the moment so you’re safe enough here. I’ll go and cover your tracks at the Shack.”

Severus watched as Abe hurried out of the room then he took a sip of the whiskey. His eyebrows went up. Abe had pulled out the _really_ good stuff and Severus sipped at it slowly, appreciating it as he damn well ought to.

He was glad Abe hadn’t questioned his desire for no one to know he was back. There certainly wasn’t any need for explanation in his eyes. He didn’t really trust any of them. He’d never really trusted the Ministry at any point in his life, mostly because he’d known just how deeply they’d been infiltrated by the Death Eaters. He certainly wasn’t going to trust any remaining Death Eaters and he wasn’t in the mood to trust the Order. Because those who had been at the school ought to have damn well figured out what he was doing or at least had some suspicions. He’d sent those wretched children to spend their detention with Hagrid, hadn’t he? That wasn’t his most subtle move and it surely should only have needed half a brain to start getting suspicious at that point.

Apart from all of that, he had very quickly grasped that with both Albus and the Dark Lord dead, for once in his life he could do what _he_ wanted. It was a heady thought even if all he wanted to do right now was stay right where he was and possibly sleep for several hours. He knew there were things he and Abe needed to talk about though he really didn’t want to face them either.

He was still mulling over that when Abe came back, bringing the scent of outside and that damn goat with him.

“It’s done,” he said. “There were people heading for the Shack so I had to be quick. Transfigured an old couch into your body. Should hold for long enough.” He gave Severus a shrewd look then plucked the empty glass out of his fingers and pulled him upright. “Come on, lad. That’s enough excitement for tonight. We can sort out the rest tomorrow.”

Abe started to lead Severus towards the bedroom but Severus planted his feet and forced them both to stop. He then came up behind Abe and rested his chin on the older man’s shoulder, leaning into him a little more heavily than he usually did. Abe didn’t move, just leaned back a fraction and waited. It wasn’t the first time they’d stood like this and it was usually when Severus wanted to ask uncomfortable but necessary questions. He wanted the comfort of the closeness without having to look Abe in the eye. Abe suspected he knew what Severus wanted to talk about but he also knew it was better to let Severus take his time. He also knew better than to make any move to change their position. Severus was touch-starved in some ways and touch-averse in others. That he allowed Abe so many liberties wasn't something he took lightly.

“Albus.”

Abe sighed. “I knew.”

That got a reaction. Severus pulled away and moved around in front of him, glaring fiercely even as he wobbled just a little. Abe ignored the glare. He’d had worse. And he was more concerned about the wobble really.

“Of course I knew,” he said irritably. “You didn’t think I’d let Albus get away with fobbing me off about that hand of his? I knew what happened and what the damned arrogant twat asked you to do.” He gave Severus a sardonic look. “Which you’d have known if you’d bothered to come to the pub this last year instead of wallowing in self-pity and self-loathing.”

Severus was actually caught off guard by that. Of all the scenarios he’d constructed in his head, somehow he’d never allowed himself to consider the idea that Abe knew what was going on. That Albus would have actually told his brother.

Abe looked amused and started nudging Severus towards the bedroom again. “You know, for a smart man, you do have some gaping blind spots, Severus my lad.” He got them inside then stripped them both quickly and efficiently then got Severus into bed. He joined him and waved a hand to douse the lights. “I knew the lengths my brother was willing to go to in order to see the job done. I was angrier at him than at you. He put you in an impossible situation then left you to suffer the consequences by yourself.”

Severus had been lying stiff and silent until that moment then he drew in a sharp breath and curled around Abe. The older man wrapped his arms around Severus and made no comment about the shaking of Severus’ shoulders or the suspicious wetness that was growing on his bare shoulder. Severus needed this and he wasn’t fool enough to embarrass the overly self-contained man. He knew he was one of the few people whom Severus lowered his defences around. Not all the way. Abe wasn't sure Severus even knew how to do that anymore but he got further than anyone else. They didn't talk about it. It had taken him years to learn the dos and don'ts of how to deal with Severus Snape after their somewhat inauspicious introduction that had involved him booting the young man out of the pub after catching him eavesdropping.

“They were already talking about giving you an Order of Merlin when I left the party, you know,” he said into the darkness after a few minutes. “First Class even. Posthumous, of course. Potter spent part of that last fight with You-Know-Who crowing about how you were Albus’ man and had been for decades. He had to really hammer it home to get You-Know-Who to believe him and Potter looked a bit smug about it all.” He chuckled quietly. “You know, I think you taught the boy more than you know. He’s got a nice turn of sarcasm when he wants to and he certainly kicked me up the bum sharply enough.”

He didn’t get any reply but he wasn’t bothered. The tense silence beside him told him that Severus was listening to him.

“There’ve been a fair few deaths though,” he continued. “You were the first so far as anyone can tell. We lost Lupin, Tonks and Fred Weasley from the Order. Bellatrix and Himself from the Death Eaters. There was a student or two who stayed and fought. Some of the Ministry Aurors and Hitwizards who turned up and got a bit reckless in their enthusiasm to pay back what I’d imagine were more than a few insults they’ve received over the year the bastards have been in charge. Longbottom turned out to have unexpected depths. The boy killed Nagini. With Godric’s sword no less.”

That got a soft snort out of Severus and Abe grinned.

“Oh, you should probably know that the Malfoys look like they might well weasel their way out of trouble yet again.”

_That_ got a reaction. Abe felt more than saw Severus raise his head to stare at him in disbelief. “ _What_?”

Abe chuckled and patted Severus’ shoulder until the man settled down again. “Oh, no one has any illusions about them but then again they also earned their freedom this time. Or rather Narcissa earned it for them. They turned their coats in the end. That was a story that went round quickly enough, probably to stop people glaring daggers at them. Or worse… throwing daggers at them. Story is that Narcissa helped Harry at a point in time when she could have earned a lot of kudos for doing the precise opposite. Turns out she cares a hell of a lot more for her son than she does for any ideology and Lucius apparently agreed.”

He got a low level grumble from the vicinity of his chest for that revelation but nothing further and a moment later he felt and heard Severus settle into sleep. He wasn’t surprised. The lad hadn’t been in good shape when he died and he couldn’t imagine returning would have been much better. Though the question of _how_ he’d returned was likely to keep Abe awake for at least a little while longer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minerva pays a visit and gets a shock. Stories are told and some ugly truths are laid out on the floor.

Abe was woken by a knock on his door. He woke swiftly, immediately, a habit ingrained from years of travelling in places he probably shouldn’t have been, a habit he’d never been able to shake, no matter how long he lived in relative peace in a small wizarding village. Severus was still asleep, curled on his side like the child Abe wasn’t sure he’d ever really been. He wasn’t surprised the notoriously light sleeper hadn’t even twitched at the knock. Severus had looked like death warmed over the previous night and given how much blood he must have lost based on the blood pool he’d found in the Shack, he needed the rest in order to recover properly.

Abe eased himself out of bed and pulled on the robes he’d discarded the night before. They didn’t smell too bad and the wrinkles would just add to his carefully crafted image. He crept out of the bedroom, closing the door softly behind him, and went to find out who was knocking on his door. 

He was somewhat unsurprised to find Minerva McGonagall standing there. The number of people who know how to find the door to his rooms at the pub was very small and really, only Minerva was going to be up this early the day after a huge battle and subsequent spontaneous celebration.

“Minerva, how delightful to see you so bright and early,” he said dryly.

“It’s eleven in the morning, Aberforth,” she said crisply in reply. “May I come in?”

Abe hesitated briefly then stepped aside to allow her in. He knew his brief hesitation had been noticed and he was surprised when Minerva didn’t ask about it. 

“You left early last night.”

Abe shrugged. “I’d had enough of people to last me a while.”

Minerva narrowed her eyes at that answer then finally gave a nod. “Did you hear of any disturbances in the village during the night?”

“Minnie, my dear, the whole damn village was disturbed. You’ll have to be more specific.”

He grinned as she spluttered and glared at him for the nickname but she surprised him when she didn’t pursue it. That sort of nickname was usually grounds for at least a half hour back and forth bantering.

“Disturbances around the Shrieking Shack,” she said grimly. “Filius, Poppy, Pomona and I went there this morning to gather Severus’ body for a decent burial. It wasn’t there. I won’t have people who don’t know the truth desecrating it, Aberforth. I just won’t.”

Abe arched an eyebrow at her as he thought about how to handle this. “Wouldn’t have bothered you just a couple of days ago.”

Minerva wrung her hands and looked distressed. She paced back and forth then she turned to him with the most spectacular look of exasperation, frustration and grief that he’d ever seen from her.

“ _Why_ didn’t he trust me? _Both_ of them!”

Abe sighed and walked over to her. He patted her on the shoulder and nudged her over to the couch. “Let me make you a cup of tea, Minerva.”

“I’d rather have answers,” she countered, her lips thin with annoyance.

“I’ll give you what I can,” he said as he puttered around the tiny kitchenette in his apartment, setting the kettle to boil and getting out two mugs. “You won’t like them though.”

“I don’t like things as they are right now, Aberforth,” she snapped. “So any answers would be appreciated.” She paused and when she continued, it was with open hurt in her voice. “I thought they trusted me.”

Abe sighed and sat down next to her. He took her hand and gave her a wry smile. “They did. Trust wasn’t the reason they didn’t tell you. They _needed_ you to act perfectly normally. Severus needed you not to know so that if you were caught, you couldn’t give away any secrets.”

She looked outraged. “I am perfectly capable of resisting anything You-Know…”

“Even Legilimency?”

Minerva’s breath caught and she deflated a little. “I have some skill with Occlumency. Severus…” Her voice wavered for a moment. “Severus insisted I learn. He said it was important.” She sighed. “But no, I daresay I couldn’t have held out against _Him_.”

Abe nodded. “With Albus dead, Severus had no one who could protect him if everything went pear-shaped. So he had to use the only protection he had – hate.”

Minerva’s lips thinned and her chin wobbled for a moment. “I’m gathering there was more to Albus’ death than Severus apparently displaying his true colours?”

Abe nodded. “You must have seen his hand?”

“He refused to tell me anything about it but I do know curse marks when I see them.” She paused and gasped, one hand rising to her mouth.

“Yes,” Abe said heavily. “It was a curse and it was killing him. Severus bought him time and they planned out Albus’ death.” He scowled. “The fecking twat ordered Severus to kill him.”

Minerva looked outraged and slightly murderous and Abe reflected that it was lucky Albus was already dead because Minerva looked quite capable of killing him herself.

“How do you know all this?”

“You think I let Albus get away with fobbing me off?” he said with a derisive snort. “I got my answers out of him and, well…” He waved a hand. “Some of the stuff from last year I extrapolated from those answers and what I know about Severus.”

Mnerva nodded. “Which brings me back to my point, Aberforth. His body is _missing_. It was clearly dragged out of there.”

Abe hmmmed and nodded. He had to admit to being a little confused himself. He wasn’t the world’s best at Transfiguration but he would have put money on the ‘body’ he’d made from the old couch surviving a lot longer than this. As in several days longer. “How far?”

“To the door. Then the trail disappears so I’d imagine he was apparated away. Do you think it was the Death Eaters? Potter did reveal all during the battle. Any number of them must have heard it and we didn’t capture them all.”

Abe hmmed again but before he could say anything, the bedroom door opened to reveal a pale, wan Severus Snape who leaned heavily against the frame. Both Abe and Minerva turned and Minerva gasped and gave a small scream before slumping back against the couch in shock. Abe let out a startled oath and hurried over to her. He checked her briefly and when he was sure she wasn’t going to expire on him, he turned to Severus and grabbed his arm.

“Damn fool,” he scolded as he pushed Severus over to the armchair. “You should be resting.”

Severus snorted as he sat down heavily. “Minerva was about to rouse the entire wizarding world to find my non-existent body.”

Minerva was still staring at him in shock. “ _Severus_? Potter said you were dead.”

Severus glanced away awkwardly. “I… was.”

Abe patted Severus on the shoulder and went back to the kitchenette. He fetched down another mug as the kettle began to whistle. “Might be time for the rest of the story, lad.”

Severus nodded and waited for Abe to bring the mugs of tea over. He took his then cupped it between his long thin hands, seemingly more interested in absorbing the warmth than drinking the tea itself. During all of this, Minerva had been staring at him as though he would disappear again if she took her eyes off him.

“There is little I can tell you.” His face went still and opaque, though whether it was because of Minerva’s regard or the tale he was about to tell, neither could say. “I was summoned by the Dark Lord. He was… anxious about Potter. We had a… disagreement and he used Nagini to kill me.” His hand went unconsciously to the pale scars on his neck. “I found myself… somewhere. It looked like… a place I knew as a boy. Albus was there. We talked. He said I had to make a decision. So I did. I thought…” He trailed off and scowled. “I don’t know what I thought. I didn’t know this was going to happen.”

“Mr Potter said he was able to return from death because he was still tied to You-Know-Who,” Minerva began.

“For Salazar’s sake, Minerva, call him by his name,” Severus snapped. “He’s dead.”

The familiar tones of irritation seemed to snap Minerva out of her shock. She glared at him, apparently now convinced that he was the real Severus Snape and not anything else. “I will when you do.”

They exchange glares, neither conceding ground, until Abe coughed and raised his eyebrows at both of them. “As entertaining as it is watching you two raise your hackles at each other, let’s continue, shall we?”

“There’s not much more to say,” Severus said. “I woke up in the Shrieking Shack then I came here.”

“Then I went back there and transfigured an old couch into a fair replica of Severus’ body,” Abe added. “So whoever took it is going to find themselves with a ratty, dusty old couch in a few days when the transfiguration wears off.”

Minerva gave him a look. “It’s going to wear off?”

He rolled his eyes. “I’m not the expert in that sort of thing. Besides, it wasn’t supposed to matter. It just needed to hold long enough for Severus to be buried. Nobody would be able to see it to care when it changed back six feet underground.”

“And what was Severus supposed to do?” Minerva asked tartly. “His face is rather recognisable.”

“Here, it is,” Severus said quietly. “Here, in England. Not elsewhere.”

A complicated set of emotions washed over Minerva’s face then she said equally as quietly, though with far more weight, “You intend to leave?”

Severus snorted. “What do I have here, Minerva?”

“Friends.”

This time the snort was derisive and bitter. “What friends?”

Minerva sighed and slumped in her chair, looking old and weary. “We weren’t very good friends to you, were we?”

Severus looked away. “It was supposed to be that way.”

“Why?” Minerva waved away his look of irritation. “Yes, yes, I know what you said and I also know it’s a great load of bullshit. And don’t look at me like that, the pair of you. Yes, I know how to swear and why is it always the two of you who drive me to do so?”

Abe burst out laughing at her tirade and Severus gave a faint wry smile.

“It was… easier,” he admitted a little painfully.

“Easier?” Minerva frowned then her eyes widened. “You always expected to die, didn’t you? You thought it would be easier if we all hated you.”

Severus gave a sullen half shrug that really belonged to his far younger self and looked away again. “After a fashion.”

Minerva sighed heavily. “You are an _idiot_ , Severus Snape. Did it ever occur to you that letting just a few of us know, maybe only one or two, me, Filius… that it would have made your life _easier_? That we could have _helped_? Did you think that we wouldn’t be perfectly capable of putting on a show for those idiot Carrows?” She shook her finger at him. “And you and Albus should have told me what you had planned.”

“What _he_ had planned,” Severus spat with a level of bitterness that made their eyebrows fly up.

“Ah, so it truly was like that?” Abe said softly. “I thought so but Albus was always a wriggly one, especially on that subject.”

As he watched, Severus curled in on himself, his hair falling forward to hide his face. He’d seen that behaviour from the man many times over the years, usually when he’d been dealing with Albus. He knew Albus had seen it as well and always been frustrated by it, not knowing how to stop it. Abe had always laughed derisively and told him that if he’d wanted to do that, he needed to go back to Severus’ Sixth Year and punish the Black boy appropriately instead of letting him get away with attempted murder. Albus had always looked so offended by that. Not that Abe had cared. He’d never much liked the Marauders. They’d always riled up his goat when they’d been students and that said a lot about them and not much of it good.

He looked over at Minerva and saw that she was looking at Severus with thin lips and a sense of fury that Abe suspected was not directed at the black-clad man. Finally she gave an exasperated exclamation. “I could kill that man!”

“I already did,” Severus said so sourly and so bitterly that both Abe and Minerva winced.

“He should _never_ have put you in that situation,” Minerva snapped. “That was cruel.”

“He wanted to protect Draco,” Severus replied.

Minerva made a sound like an angry cat. “That boy! He should have….” She sighed and subsided. “I suppose I can understand that part but he still shouldn’t have asked it of you. Neither of you should have been put in that position.”

Severus rubbed his face with one hand. “What’s done is done and it is simply another reason why staying would be foolish.”

“You think you’ll be sent to Azkaban,” Abe said. It wasn’t a question.

Severus flicked a glance at him. “I know I will.”

Minerva opened her mouth then closed it again after giving Severus an assessing look. She arched an eyebrow at Abe then cleared her throat. “I gather you wish for me to keep this a secret.”

“Yes.”

Minerva nodded. “Very well. Though there is still the matter of your missing body. As it were. That may become something of an issue.”

“I… don’t have an answer for you,” Severus admitted.

“I’ll think of something,” Minerva said with a sigh as she got up. “Maybe we just say it’s missing and let things go as they will.”

“Not sure there’s much else you can say,” Abe added as he escorted her to the door.

She paused in the doorway and levelled her finger along with a glare at Severus. “And I expect to be told before you skive off anywhere.”

Severus’ lips twitched momentarily. “Of course.”

She made a harrumphing noise before finally leaving. Abe closed the door behind her then turned around and raised an eyebrow.

“You sure you wanted to do that?”

“It’s a bit late to ask that question now,” Severus replied sourly as he pushed himself to his feet. He wavered for a moment then headed towards the bedroom. “She won’t say anything.”

Abe nodded and watched the younger man wobble his way back to bed. It was the best place for him and after a moment of thought Abe decided that the bar was the best place for him. People would be talking today and he wanted to hear what they were saying.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kingsley is trying to get a grip on the job of being Minister, something made a tad more difficult when Minerva chooses to break a confidence and tell him a secret without an answer.

It was an odd group of people who were gathered in the Minister of Magic’s office two days after the battle at Hogwarts. Kingsley Shacklebolt was there, having found that the bulk of the Ministry was deferring to him in the aftermath of the battle. He wasn’t sure becoming Minister by default was a responsibility he truly wanted but it was his and until the Wizengamot and the wizarding world in general decided otherwise, he would accept it and do his best to rebuild what had been broken and damaged, though the scale was enough to make him want to alternately bang his head against the desk and weep. And he hadn’t even been to see the Muggle Prime Minister yet.

The half a dozen representatives from the Wizengamot were not a surprise either and Kingsley was just thankful that they were some of the more moderate and agreeable members. Though he’d heard that a number of Wizengamot members who had whole-heartedly supported the Death Eater regime had tendered their resignations and discovered long-lost relatives abroad who desperately needed their aid and advice. He suspected the letters to that effect were on his desk somewhere but he hadn’t gotten around to looking just yet.

The Head of the DMLE, Gawain Robards, was looking much more relaxed than he had at any other time in the last twelve months and he had a mean glint in his eyes that made Kingsley feel very sorry for those in the DMLE who had willingly gone along with the Death Eater’s orders in the last year. There would be some reckoning in that department to be sure and Kingsley made a mental note to remind Gawain to keep some sense of perspective about it all. Gawain had taken on a thankless task because he’d refused to allow the Death Eaters to gain complete control over such an important department. He’d taken more than a few insults over the year and while Kingsley could understand wanting to pay them back in kind, he needed a certain level of professionalism from his Head of the DMLE.

The rest of those who were in his office were a mixed bunch. Minerva McGonagall, representing Hogwarts, Arthur Weasley, representing the Order unofficially and the Ministry officially, three goblins from Gringotts whose names he couldn’t quite remember, a couple of shop owners from Diagon Alley and Amos Diggory, whom Kingsley had asked to represent the people of the Wizarding world.

“Thank you all for coming today,” he said as he leaned back in the Minister’s deceptively comfortable chair. The comfort felt like a trap, like it was sucking him into the job and not planning on letting him go any time soon. “I appreciate there is a great deal to do but since you have all dumped me in this job, I wanted to get some clarity on a few things across the board.”

“You are the best man for the job,” Elphias Doge said firmly. The other representatives of the Wizengamot nodded in agreement as did the others in the room. “It’s not an easy job but my colleagues and I will do everything we can to support you in the Wizengamot.”

Kingsley inclined his head slightly. “Thank you, Elphias. That does bring me to my first point. The resignations.”

There were a number of quiet snorts and chuckles from the Wizengamot members before Elphias spoke, “Yes, they are genuine. Some were spontaneous, others reactionary to the first but there are a few who…” He trailed off delicately.

Another member picked up the thread somewhat less delicately. “Whom we met with after the battle and pointed out that under the circumstances, actions may well have consequences.”

“Are they likely to return?” Kingsley asked.

“That depends on what gets decided,” a third member of the Wizengamot said. “If they’re likely to go to prison, they’ll stay gone. If the punishment is deemed to be less than that and they find it acceptable, some of them may come crawling back with their tails between their legs. Most of them will probably keep a low profile either way.”

Kingsley nodded. “Alright. Make a list of all those you know have resigned. I’ll compare it to the letters I have…” He waved a hand at his desk. “Somewhere here.”

“There’s more on the Chief Warlock’s desk,” Elphias said. “I’ll ask him to send you a list as well.”

“Thank you,” Kingsley said then he turned to Gawain and arched an eyebrow at him. Before he could say anything though, Gawain held up a hand.

“I know what you’re going to say, Kingsley. Don’t throw the baby out with the bathwater.”

“Something along those lines,” Kingsley said with a chuckle. “I know that the DMLE needs a clean out, Gawain. Just… try and keep it within reasonable bounds.”

Robards nodded. “I’ll do my best.”

Kingsley looked around. “We’ve got a fair bit to get through today but before we get started, is there anything that needs to be added to the agenda.”

Minerva cleared her throat. “There is one thing.”

Kingsley gestured to her. “Please. Go ahead, Professor.”

They were all surprised when Minerva hesitated for a moment longer. “Severus Snape’s body is missing.”

“What?” Kingsley said with a sudden frown as there was a susurration of whispers from the others.

“Why would we care?” one of the Wizengamot members said in a caustic tone. “He’s a traitor and he’s dead.”

Minerva sighed and exchanged a glance with Kingsley. Quite apart from what he’d said during the battle, Harry had shown them some of the memories he had been given by the former Potions Master the previous day. Not all, he’d refused to do that, stating only that those particular memories were private, for him and not for general consumption. But he’d shown them enough. For Minerva it had been a horrifying confirmation of everything Severus and Aberforth had told her.

“He’s not a traitor,” she said heavily. “He was a spy. Albus’ spy in the Death Eaters. Everything he did was at Albus’ orders, including killing Albus.”

“What?” Elphias said, looking pale and fragile.

“Albus was dying,” Minerva replied. “A curse trapped in his hand. Severus was able to slow the progress of the curse but he could not remove it entirely. Albus had a year to live and he wanted to die cleanly and quickly, not slowly and painfully as the curse would have done. As it was, an opportunity opened up to allow Severus to cement his position at You-Know-Who’s side as his Most Trusted and Albus insisted he take it.”

The room fell into a stunned silence. “So that’s what Potter was on about during the battle,” Gawain murmured and there were glances exchanged between Arthur and Amos.

Minerva nodded. “He’d discovered all of this himself not long before. He was there when Severus was killed but before he died, Severus gave a series of memories to Mr Potter so that he would know what he needed to do. Among them was the revelation of Severus’ true loyalties. He was always, as Mr Potter said during the battle, Albus Dumbledore’s man.”

“Minerva and I viewed some of the memories Mr Potter was given yesterday so I can confirm this myself,” Kingsley said in a low, heavy voice. “I don’t think anyone would ever call Severus Snape a nice or pleasant man but he was, in his own way, a good man.”

“And someone has stolen his body,” Amos said thoughtfully. “Why?”

“It has to be the Death Eaters, surely,” Arthur said. “They were the only ones likely to be leaving Hogwarts in a hurry but why would they take it if he’d been revealed as a traitor?”

“To desecrate it?” one of the Diagon Alley shopowners said with a grimace of distaste. “If what you say is true, they can’t be happy with him.”

“I think this conundrum should be left in my hands,” Gawain said firmly. “I’ve got a few Aurors and Hitwizards I trust and I’ll put them on the job.”

Kingsley nodded. “Very well. Keep Minerva and I in the loop, Gawain.”

The meeting continued in a fairly amicable manner after that, though there were moments of acrimony when the goblins were asked to air their grievances. However over all, things went well and Kingsley was surprised when Minerva lingered in the room as the others left. He stayed quiet until the door closed behind Amos then he raised an eyebrow at her.

“Minerva?”

The Headmistress shifted in her seat, looking uncharacteristically hesitant. That was enough to have Kingsley’s hackles go up and he wondered what she was about to throw in his lap.

“I am about to break a confidence that I probably shouldn’t,” she began. “However I think you, at least, should know about this.”

Kingsley leaned back in his chair. “I’m… not going to like this, am I?”

Minerva’s smile was thin and wintery. “Probably not.” She paused as though trying to work out how to phrase what she was about to say. “Severus is not dead.”

Kingsley arched an eyebrow. “Beg pardon?”

“He is not dead,” Minerva repeated. “I saw him and spoke to him personally the morning after the battle at Hogwarts.”

Kingsley went very still and simply stared at her for several minutes as he wrapped his mind around that. “I see. Mr Potter was adamant he had died.”

“He did.” Minerva frowned. “He was certain about that as well. He says he doesn’t know how he came back.”

“You don’t believe him?”

Minerva hesitated. “No, I do but I know him well enough to know he’s keeping something from me about whatever happened.”

Kingsley nodded slowly. “Where is he?”

“The Hog’s Head.”

Kingsley looked surprised. “What?”

Minerva’s answering smile was faint. “Severus has always gotten along better with Aberforth than he did with Albus though they kept the fact that they even knew each other very quiet.”

“How is he?”

“He looked tired and weak when I saw him,” Minerva replied. “Though from what Filius and I saw in the Shack, that’s hardly surprising. He lost a great deal of blood.”

“Not poison?”

“No.” Minerva shook her head. “Albus told me that You-Know-Who’s snake wasn’t venomous. I never thought how he might know that.” She grimaced. “I saw the scars on Severus’ neck. The snake didn’t poison him; it ripped open a great wound in his neck. He bled to death.”

Kingsley nodded then he went still. “So if Snape is still alive, who or what was stolen from the Shack?”

“A couch transfigured into a very good facsimile of Severus’ body, according to Aberforth,” Minerva replied. “It won’t last though. Transfiguration isn’t his strong suit so he thinks it’ll wear off within a week.”

Kingsley looked faintly amused. “A pity we don’t know who has it. Their reaction might be interesting to watch.”

Minerva gave him a disapproving look but there was humour lurking in her eyes as well. “How many Death Eaters escaped?”

“Too many,” Kingsley said with a sigh. “We think most of those who did left just after You-Know-Who fell. They didn’t bother sticking around to see what might happen.”

“Rats deserting a sinking ship,” Minerva said with some distaste.

“More or less.” Kingsley frowned. “But if you’re asking for specifics then the big names that escaped, according to the ones we captured, were the Lestrange brothers, Greyback, Rowle, Rookwood and Mulciber.”

“ _Both_ Lestrange brothers?” Minerva said with surprise.

Kingsley nodded. “They were seen. Rabastan was dragging his older brother bodily away from the castle.” He cocked an eyebrow. “You think it could have been them?”

“I’d suspect Mulciber before the Lestrange brothers,” Minerva replied. “Severus was friends with him at school.”

Kingsley nodded. “Well, we’ll see what Gawain discovers.” He paused for a moment. “Do you think Snape would be willing to tell us what happened for… well, the last couple of years? From his point of view. There are a lot of gaps I wouldn’t mind having filled in and he seems more likely to know than anyone else.”

“I can ask,” Minerva said slowly. “But he is considering leaving.”

“Why?”

“He assumes he will be sent to Azkaban.”

Kingsley snorted and shuffled the papers on his desk until he found the one he was looking for. He handed it over to Minerva. “I suspect Mr Potter would disapprove.”

Minerva gave him a frown then read the letter she’d been handed. Her eyes widened and she began to chuckle. “He is one of the most frustrating young men I’ve ever had the pleasure to teach but never let it be said he doesn’t know the meaning of gratitude.”

“Will you tell him?” Kingsley arched an eyebrow at her. “About Snape.”

Minerva shook her head and put the letter back on the desk. “Not without Severus’ permission. I have the impression that between Albus and You-Know-Who, he’s not often had the opportunity to make his own decisions. I’m inclined to allow him that now.” She paused and once more that faint amusement settled on her face. “And he and Mr Potter are hardly the greatest fans of each other.”

Kingsley snorted. “Fair enough but I’m fairly sure that if I try to have Snape tried for any kind of crime, I’ll have Mr Potter leading a public crusade against me and that’s one battle I won’t win.” He chuckled. “Though if he does that, I might feel inclined to offer him the Minister’s job. Let him see what it’s like.”

“Kingsley,” Minerva said reprovingly.

Kingsley smirked at her then subsided. “I’d like to talk to Snape. If I’m going to announce any sort of pardon, I need to have something concrete to back it up. Being able to tell them with some confidence that Snape spent twenty years acting as a spy for our side and that Albus’ death was done at the old man’s orders might help.” He frowned. “Though we could always use the memories Mr Potter showed us for that.”

“I’ll speak to him, Kingsley. That’s all I can promise.” She rolled her eyes. “Presuming we get past the argument we’re going to have because I’ve told you.”

“He is a prickly, stubborn son of a bitch,” Kingsley said with a shake of his head.

Minerva gave him a reproving look for his language then she sighed. “That he is.” She levered herself to her feet. “I should leave you to it.”

Kingsley looked down at the piles of work on his desk and then gave her a forlorn look. “Must you?”

Minerva laughed. “You’ll be fine, Mr Shacklebolt. You’ll be just fine.”

Kingsley watched her go then leaned back in his scarily comfortable chair. Snape being alive changed a number of things, though he couldn’t quite see the shape of things right now. Perhaps once he’d spoken to the man and seen what Gawain dug up, he’d have a better idea. Until then… he had paperwork to tackle.


End file.
